Frozen Family
by mewspoon
Summary: Elsa and Anna are just enjoying their new opened gates life till Elsa gets a mysterious letter from another country asking for her presence. Now Queen Elsa must decide if she should go, stay, or make Anna go for her.


The girls laughed as they stepped inside the palace gates. "What a blast" Anna said with a big grin. "I mean we haven't had fun like that since… Forever, literally" Elsa laughed "I know its so nice to not have to hide it anymore, and every one had so much fun. I am just glad everyone wasn't frightened of me!" Then they both laughed as they walked to their rooms for the night.

In the morning Elsa was dressed in a long, white jumper with a blue tulle over the skirt, embroidered with snowflakes. Her hair was put up in a sort of swirl bun braid. Bright blue robins were threaded in and out of her sea of hair. Her loose bangs brushed her freshly washed forehead as her small crown was placed on her head. Anna's hair was put in a double braid and hung down her back, her bangs were loose on her forehead. She wore a sea weed green jumper that had fluffy, light green tulle sleeves. They both came out of their rooms at the same time so Anna said,

"Face you there" and went running down the stairs. They both reached the breakfast room panting. The room was exquisitely fancy and expensive of course but not nearly as nice as the dining room. For example the dining room could seat 36 guests and the breakfast room could only seat 10. So it was a great deal smaller but the beams on the walls and ceiling were carved with flowers and the best rulers of the country. The walls had small colorful tiles that formed things like the sun. The floor had a long rug that reached from one side of the room to the other- of people playing instruments under trees and being merry. The table top was of marble and its many feet of wood. High on the walls were many windows that lit up the room so much there wasn't a need for candles.

The servants brought out the food and the girls were making merry when a post guard came in and delivered the mail. Elsa opened one letter out of her five. "Someone in town wants my signature" she laughed "wow not even 24 hours after coming back and I am already getting paparazzi." Anna had three letters. She picked up the top one, broke its wax seal while chewing some toast. "me too" she said. The girls both signed small bits of paper and sent them back to the requestors. The girls read threw the rest of their letters laughing and enjoying each others company, most were the people requesting supplies and things. But then Elsa got to the last letter. Anna was eating her eggs as Elsa opened the letter. Anna watched her sister's blue eyes go back and forth across the page. Anna waited for her sister to break out in laughter, but her expression remained like stone sculpture, unchanged, unfazed. Anna suddenly noticed the page on which the letter had been written began to get an icy glaze. Anna knew her sister had trouble controlling her power when she got emotional. "What does it say?" Anna asked with her eyebrows pushed together. Elsa finished reading the letter and looked at her sister before handing it to Anna then she looked in the envelope and pulled out a map. Anna. Took the letter and read

**Dear Queen Elsa Korolevskiy,**

**We would like to inform you that we know about your power and we always have. However recently you have covered much of our world with your white snow. This is inexcusable in our country. You are our kind and we need you to come and see us and state your case. If you do not come then your country and our country will have a problem with each other. **

**Queen Avis, Assistant Kemp, Mayor Jepson, Director Weldon, Designer Query… **

it went on and on signed by at least 20 people.

Anna looked at Elsa "who are these people!" Anna asked her sister. "I don't know" Elsa said with slight alarm.

"Attention" a man said banging his hand on the table "I would like to bring order to this meeting." every one grew quiet and sat down. "The point of this meeting was to discuss a letter that arrived in the mail this morning requesting the fair queen come to their foreign country."

"What is the name of this country?" another man asked. "Unknown it is signed by many but none say its name but the question is, should the queen go?" there was a sudden silence. Elsa and Anna looked at one another then Elsa stood up and said "I feel that I should go, they simply requested that we discuss the matter of that I covered most of this world in snow" she held up the letter. "Absolutely not! what if they try to hurt you" another man said jumping up. "The queen is perfectly capable of protecting herself" another man burst out angrily. "Yes, but why do they request her? why do they care? and why do they say they already knew of her power?" ,the first man continued "If I may, your majesty?" the second man said holding out his hand for the letter. Elsa paused then put the letter in his hand. The second man put on a pair of spectacles and read aloud.

"**Dear Queen Elsa Korolevskiy,**

**We would like to inform you that we know about your power and we always have.**"

"You see what I mean," the first man interrupted." Everyone was quite clearly annoyed at being interrupted but the first man took no notice. "Who knew of your powers?" he asked. "My parents did and Anna used to know before I hurt her and the trolls erased it from her mind." Elsa said looking at Anna with concern. "Read on" another man said after a pause.

**"However recently you have covered much of our world with your white snow. This is inexcusable in our country." **

"What do they mean inexcusable?" A fourth man said standing up. "We have all heard this letter. Must we hear it again?" a fifth man said "It is important to pay attention to details" the first man said waving a finger at the fifth man.

"You are our kind "

"What do they mean you are our kind? Queen Elsa, do you know of any one else with a power like yours?" Elsa shook her head and there was a sudden out burst in the hall "How have we not heard of them?", "When are they going to attack us?", Why haven't they attacked us?", "Its too dangerous for the queen", "these people don't sound frightened of her", "send Princess Anna" someone said and everyone went silent. "Brilliant" said many, "The princess should not have to do the queen's work, or take her responsibilities," the fifth man said. Every one began arguing "Quiet" Elsa yelled at the top of her voice, no one paid attention. They were all too busy leaning over the table to argue and glare. Elsa waited for a moment. Then she raised her left fist and brought it down on the table, a layer of ice spread over the suffice of the table from Elsa's hand. little snowy swirls appeared on the tops. The men with their hands on the table suddenly slipped and almost did a face plant into the table. Everyone grew quiet and looked at Elsa, who gathered up the ice and made a miniature snow fall in the room. "Please finish the letter," she said. There was another pause of silence. Then the second man continued reading.

"**and we need you to come and see us and state your case. If you do not come then your country and our country will have a problem with each other. **

**Queen Avis, Assistant Kemp, Mayor Jepson, Director Weldon, Designer Query…**"

"They gave me a choice to come or not, I will not have my sister go for me, nor will I have the kingdom suffer so I could play it safe, I will go and Anna is to rule in my place 'til I return." It was clear that many did not agree but they kept quiet. "Dismissed" Elsa said and every one left. "Elsa" Anna said. They were the only two left in the room. Elsa said nothing but rapped her arms around her sister and whispered in her ear "I am sorry but I need to go" they pulled away. Then Elsa waved her hand and her blue pleated skirt changed to a loose sky blue skirt that could fly out to 180 degrees. The neck of her dress now wrapped around her shoulders then folded down to look like a poncho and her sleeves became a bell sleeve with snowflakes. Her hair dropped loose then pulled up into a braid headband. The hair that hang loos had large curls at the end. The sisters hugged one last time before Elsa got on her white horse and rode off.

Elsa first covered the lake with ice and tried to get her mare to walk on the ice, but they didn't go anywhere, so she sent her horse back to the palace and went running across the river, following the map. It was a special map. It looked much like the other maps she had seen but this one had a city about five days walk from Arendelle (three day ride). She finally stepped off the ice onto the soggy bank. She turned back to look at Arendelle one last time, and hoped she would return. She then gathered up the ice that covered the lake, with an arm wave like a hug and it condensed into a snowball, before she pushed her hands upward with her wrists together and her fingers facing outward. The snowball flew upward and over Arendelle before it burst out like a firework and made a light snowfall on the kingdom. Elsa smiled, then turned and continued up the bank. As she walked she suddenly realized that she hadn't set foot on grass in a while. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, why she didn't know. Before she suddenly took off her shoes and felt the grass under her feet. It made her feel like a child again and she jumped around a little with an occasional giggle. It felt good not having to be in her room 24/7 or having to hide her power. She saw a near by cherry tree and ran over to it, she grabbed hold of a low branch and pulled herself up, grinning from ear to ear. She pushed aside the leaves as she reached the top of the tree to look out at the landscape. Suddenly words came to her lips

"For the first time in forever  
>There'll be fun, there'll be light<br>For the first time in forever  
>I won't be alone"<p>

Elsa laughed knowing for the first time what her sister felt like. She climbed down from the tree, put on her shoes and continued her walk. Suddenly she stopped and said,

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she giggled and she went on with the day stopping to smell every flower, splash in every stream, and climb in every tree to laugh because for the first time in forever she felt free. When the sun went down Elsa constructed a small hut out of ice with a bed. It had beams across the ceiling, but it was small and round, the roof was pointed. It had windows and a cushioned seat that was next to an empty bookshelf. The bed had sheets, blue of course. Elsa got out of the dress she had been wearing to summon up some PJ's which was a simple sort of dress with frilled sleeves, color and skirt hem that was a simple blue color.

In the morning she got back into her dress, turned the cottage into a snowball and put it in the river, all before continuing on her journey. That day wasn't eventful at all. All she did was walk occasionally singing and hoping she would get to see her sister again. The day after that wasn't very much the same but on fourth day of her journey she was walking through the grass barefoot. She had long since left her shoes behind. She was singing

"The grass shines bright on the hill today

not a footprint to be seen

a kingdom of life

and it looks like I'm free

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried<p>

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>Don't hold it back anymore<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>Turn this way and open the door<br>I know what they're going to say  
>Let the world move on<br>The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
>And the fears that once controlled me don't bother me anymore<br>It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no fear, no rules for me  
>I'm free"<p>

"Snap." Elsa stopped singing and turned but no animal or person was there. So she turned away and continued walking. It was getting dark. So Elsa looked ahead and saw a nice meadow, and decided to stay there for the night. So began building an ice castle ahead so that it would be ready when she got there. She watched the walls climb and close; she watched the roof rise and she smiled as the last touch finished. But something behind her growled and she turned to see a wolf stalking her. She was unfazed til' wolves kept appearing. Once there were about 10, she ran. Of corse they chased her. She raced for her ice castle as fast as she could but they were gaining on her. Suddenly she turned and put a thick ice wall between her and the wolves. Some ran into the wall while others began clawing. Elsa raced over to the castle and went inside, panting. She had almost recovered when out of nowhere foxes came tree the door and began chasing her. Elsa turned and ran up the stairs. They must have gone around the wall. She thought, the foxes kept flooding in the door so Elsa sealed the door closed with ice. Through the windows she saw them begin to claw at the walls. The ones inside began climbing the stairs. The wolves were howling because they had just gotten around the wall and joined the foxes in clawing at the wall. Elsa tuned the stairs into snow so that the foxes couldn't get up. Elsa then went up to the 3rd floor as the foxes scrambled to climb the ice walls. Just then the wolves got through the wall along with the rest of the foxes. The wolves simply jumped from the ground floor to the second floor and went up to the 3rd floor. Elsa didn't know what to do. She put up an ice wall but they just crashed through it. They kept creeping closer; then the foxes that had managed to climb the wall joined the wolves in creeping closer, closer, and still closer.

Now they were close enough to pounce, the closest one snarled and got ready to spring. Elsa closed her eyes preparing for the blow with her hands in front of her and her teeth gritted. The next thing that happened was a squeal. A fox had caught fire and went fleeing away. Elsa opened her eyes as another caught fire then another and still another.

Elsa looked up to see a boy (looked around the age of 20) to be hanging from the ice chandelier. He made similar motions to those of Elsa as he fired (literally) at the foxes and wolves. After they all had fled the room, he jumped down and looked right at Elsa saying "boo" she just looked him up and down so he laughed and ran down to the second level after the wolves and foxes. Build a ball of fire at the ones who hadn't fled. At this point the animals knew to keep away from fire so they all fled. A few were trampled and laid in blood on the floor. The boy just watched them go from the second floor balcony(indoor). Elsa went down stairs and stood next to the boy. "Who are you?" she asked. She was shocked to see some one use magic so openly. "Name is Ignus" ,the boy said, "I presume you are Elsa."

"Yes, how do you know my name?" ,Elsa said looking a little scared. "well all they told me was that your name was Elsa and that you didn't respond to the letter they sent you. So they sent me to go see you at your kingdom, but I was walking by when I saw wolves chasing you and I figured it was you with the ice castle and all" he said looking around "How do you know about my power? and how do you have a power?" Elsa asked rubbing her hands. "Oh where I come from they have always known. And everyone has a power"

Elsa was speechless so he continued, "the only thing I don't get is why you didn't grow up where the rest of us did" Elsa at this point became confused so she found her voice and said "Um I need to get here" she said showing him the map. "ya that's where I come from, I will take you there tomorrow." Elsa nodded because she was surprised again. So the two went to bed, and in the morning they got up and began their walk. "I don't understand" ,said Elsa after a while. "I grew up with my father and mother the king and queen of Arendelle. I was born with my power, how could there be others with powers as well?" she said. "One of your parents probably came from where I come from. They don't like us leaving though, they are afraid that if the world knew that a group of people had powers they might try to get rid of us out of fear" He said "Thats what I was afraid of." Elsa muttered to herself. "used to?" ,he asked, "I do believe that I don't quite understand either?

Do you mind explaining to me?" Elsa paused then began, "I was born with my power, at first mother and father let me use it at will." she smiled as she remembered she began to continue but Ignus suddenly asked "you put it in past tense, what happened?" Again Elsa paused then said "Things changed." Ignus could tell by her pained expression that something had scared her. But he said nothing and just wondered what it was knowing that she would tell him when she wanted him to know. "Your name?" she suddenly asked. "what?" he said confused. "Your name? What does it mean?" Elsa said. "Latin for Fire" he said simply, "yours?" Elsa thought but nothing came to mind. "I don't know" she finally said. Ignus looked at her quizzically "I never really asked my parents what it meant"

"Well you must have been pretty busy with something else then" Ignus said smiling a little "I was busy trying to hide my power, as I said before I feared being feared" She said quickly. Again Ignus wondered what had happened to bother her so.

Close to sunset they reached the village, it looked much like an ordinary village only it had a small, but nice looking palace. "Welcome to Potencia" Ignus said throwing his arms wide to the town. "Come with me" he said surprising her by taking her and pulling her off to the castle. He reached the gates and knocked, "What business do you have here?" a grouchy voice said from above. "I have brought as requested by the queen, her lady, Queen Elsa" The guard who had spoken just stared for a moment- then opened the doors. Elsa and Ignus stepped inside the castle's court yard; it was beautiful! Ever plant was as green, lush and healthy a possible; the path was of cobble stones; the grass was soft, and the trees made the perfect shade. In the center, between the gates and the front door was a fountain filed was astonishingly soft water(if you have ever felt sort of soft water that is this was the softest). A maiden dressed in a white robe with gold embroidery of plants, leaves, and flowers all over it. She was walking about and making the rose bushes grow and bloom with a soft wave of her hand. She was indeed pretty with brown hair and green eyes, she paid little heed to Elsa. Elsa was astounded as she looked around at the butterflies, the air smelled sweet, and Elsa thought it so perfect she wondered if she was in heaven.

She saw the maiden who was humming to herself and waving her hand about a rose bud. In front of Elsa's astonished eyes the bud opened and what was even more surprising to Elsa was that the lady seemed totally calm about it- not worried that there were people watching nor that she had a power. Elsa blinked a couple times trying to adjust to this new idea as she stepped through the palace doors. Onside though there was a mop mopping the floor right behind a broom sweeping which was behind a dust pan with gathered up all the broom's dirt. A duster was flying all over the place dusting every surface. There was a floating bucket and rag next to a mirror. The rag would dip its self in the bin before scrubbing in away at the mirror. Every single cleaning supply seemed to be out and cleaning and all were doing their job on their own. No human was helping them, only an old lady who walked about them all waving her hand at one when they missed a spot.

Elsa was now unsure of what to think of all this. At the far end of the room there was a magnificent throne and in that throne sat the queen. She was even more beautiful then Elsa and the lady outside combined. When she saw them she smiled. Her teeth were perfectly aligned. Thats all there is to say, is that she was perfect, that and beyond words. Elsa bowes before the queen with Ignus "Your majesty" they said. "so you are Miss. Elsa Korolevskiy." the queen said looking Elsa up and down. "Yes your ladyship" Elsa replied. "as you know I sent you a letter, which I wrought myself. We know of your power, of your birth, of your name, and of your country, ever since your father left us," the queen said getting up and pacing back and forth. Elsa looked surprised when the queen mentioned her father. "as you have seen most of the people here also possess powers." When the queen paused Elsa spoke "My lady I was wondering what you meant both by my father and that not everyone here has a power." The queen stopped walking for a moment then continued. "indeed, many of the males here carry the jene but do not show the power, few however do. You met Ignus who is one of those few. Most woman here poses the power or carry the jene, as you saw with my gardener and my maid, powers vary. As that of your father, he was the son of a man who only carried the jene and his mother who had the power of water. He left us many years ago. We were fine with it because he did not show power, but then he married the princess and had you. We demanded from your father to know what power you possessed. We still weren't bothered tell you covered the world in your eternal snow. Thats when we decided that it was time that the Korolevskiy family return to their country, their cousins and where they belong. But believe it or not when we heard that your father had died, just recently, we don't get much contact with the outside world. We decided that your had a country to run and that we should at least give you a warning" Elsa was stunned "why didn't father tell me?" Elsa asked "I don't know why your father didn't tell you, but I recommend that you go see your aunt, and your sister could rule but she would have the same problem as your father, she holds the jene and her children will posses some sort of power. Now you are excused tell the comity makes a decision"

So Elsa went and saw her aunt who was named Voir. "Welcome Ignus, who is this?" she said when they first entered her house. "Elsa" Ignus said, "she is your brother's doughtier, the queen o Arendelle" Voir smiled and said "very well, I am Voir please make yourself at home!" Ignus and Elsa sat down at the table, Voir sat across from them. "I never got to meet you or your sister, you look very good though!"

"Thank you" ,Elsa simply said blushing a little. "now what have you come to me about? I thought you were only here to see the queen?"

"Well we came to see you to find out about her father." ,Ignus answered. "Oh my brother, when we where young, well" she sort of grimaced as she looked down. Elsa then said "continue" Elsa said sort of enthusiastically. "how about you show her" Ignus said. "show me?" Elsa said "I have heard this story many times since you first told me that there was some one who had powers who didn't live in the village." Ignus said smiling. Voir nodded and asked Elsa "may I?" Elsa looked at Ignus who said "her power is that she is able to share and read memories." Elsa then nodded at Voir, who placed her hand on Elsa's arm. Instantly Elsa went into a hazy, fuzzy sort of world. This is what she saw

A small boy with brown hair (the king, her brother) "Ben" she said. "come on lets go play outside!" she said jumping up and down. They were inside a shabby room with wood walls, floor, and ceiling. It was the children's bedroom, it had two wood beds and old toys all over the floor. "ok" Ben (the boy) said, jumping up from the wooden horse he had been playing with to race outside with the girl. It was sunny out, so the children went to the playground laughing all the way. They swing on the swings together, they played house together, they did everything together. "Ben go get some water and I will cook you some food" the girl (Voic) said. "Ok" said Ben, he grabbed a bucket and ran off, down the street to the well and began pulling up the bucket. "well, well well" came a voice behind him, he turned to see Squirt, Lev, and Sting. Standing behind him, Sting had spoken, he wore black every thing, he was dressed like a goth person would dress, black and spiky gloves, black shirt, pants, hat, belt,shoes, socks. But he didn't wear black lipstick and his hat was perched on top of his tall mo hawk, the rest of his head was shaved. Lev and Squirt were dressed pretty much the same way only they (were girls and) had their long, loose, black hair in their face. They all had black hair and wore black t-shirts that read "thrilling three" in big white lettering. "baby boy decided to get out his sippi cup" Sting said knocking Ben's hand from the crank so that the bucket fell to the bottom of the well. The girls laughed and walked forward. "go to work" Sting said. Sting was, as you know one of the few males to possess a power and hater he would be punished for the miss use of it. The girls, Squirt and Lev both feared loved Sting so they did whatever he asked. So they smile, Lev lifted Ben into the air with just her power, Squirt, sprayed him with hot water, not enough to seriously hurt him, just the right temper to sting the skin and make it red. Ben screamed, with his arms and legs flying all over the place. Sadly though he was too far away for his sister to hear, and if she had heard him she had thought is had been some little kid screaming because something wasn't going the way she/ he had wanted, which was true but she didn't, and couldn't imagine that it was her brother. Sting's power was the ability to control string, he could make your dress come undone, but he could make them appear and wrap around your ankles, and wrists, as he did to Ben. when The three were done with Ben they left him there untied, he was conscious, but one eye was swollen shut, his lower lip was a little bloody and swollen, his forehead was bloody, and most of the rest of his face was mostly bruised, with purple and green splotches. He didn't have the the energy, to call out, or get up. the rest of his body was exhausted from fighting back and flying around. Sting had only received one, but Ben had received many. Before they had left Sting had spat, "your petty little sister is quite the defender"

"If she had heard my screams she would have come running and beat you all to a pulp" Ben screamed right before receiving another punch. "your sister heard your screams and look what she did" Sting said sneering "nothing, she don't care about you, she would never protect you" This of course wasn't true but Ben screamed and burst into tears while the other three walked away. Voir however had just begun to wonder where he was. It had been five minuets and it usually only took him two. She went running down the street to the the well, were she saw her dear brother laying on the ground. "Ben" she cried out running to him. She turned him over but he pushed her a way and curled up into a little ball. She tried to get him up but he refused to go, so she got mom and dad and they took him to the hospital where he was taken care of for three days. On the third day there was a knock at Voir's house at lunch time. The whole family was feeling blue about Ben, but when she opened the door, there was a nurse there to inform them that he had left the hospital un noticed and he hasn't been seen in town at all. He was not seen or heard of for many years tell one day the queen got word that he had married the princess of Arendelle.

Then Voia began to pull her hand away, but just before she did, there was a sudden sort of flip and both Voia and Elsa saw Elsa's pain since she was a child, the fear she got when she hurt her sister, What the trolls had told her, their parent's death, how she was locked up, what the city did when they found out about her, her covering the world in snow, and the the final ending where Elsa retuned peace. Then Voir yanked her hand away, but she had felt Elsa's pain and understood her now. Voir gasped. Ignus could tell that Voir had seen something from Elsa. "what did you see?" he asked. Voir ignored him. Deary I think the queen shouldn't punish you for this. Ignus's eyes widened "you saw her past" he said, Void nodded. Elsa meanwhile gasped and ran out, Ignus ran after. Elsa ran and ran tell she was out of sight of the village., then she stopped, fought her breath and tried to get over the trauma she had to relive. "Elsa" Ignus called, Elsa turned and saw him, she wanted to run but she didn't. "Elsa" he said again running up to her. "What did she see?" He asked. Elsa's face twisted into worry, her eyebrows squished together, the corner's of her mouth turned down, her eye filled with sadness and hurt, and she turned away. "Elsa please" He said. Suddenly Elsa's face softened, her muscles relaxed. She didn't turn around, finally she said "Anna" right as Ignus began to walk away. "Who is Anna?" Ignus asked. There was another long pause then Elsa continued "When we were young Anna and I used to play together, and as you guessed whether it was snowing or not we would build a snowman. But one day we were playing in the ballroom, and I accidentally struck Anna in the head with my powers. She grew a white stripe in her hair. We went to a troll who erased Anna's memory of my power, and wormed me that if I didn't learn to control it fear would be my enemy. So father closed the gates, shortened the staff, limited my contact with people and so forth. For 13 years that was the case, but when I was 18 our parents died from a shipwreck. Anna just stayed inside the castle. Then coronation day came, Anna and I got into a fight and I accidentally reveled my powers. I ran and for a couple days hid, but than Anna came and I his her in the heart. She froze in front of me, sacrificing herself by saving me from Hans. But the act of true love will thaw a frozen heart and so Anna shortly after thawed.

Peace was returned once I realized could control my power by love. I grew up fearing love, for when my loved ones would hurt me I had a lot of difficulty controlling it. But it ended well" Ignus was shocked, then he retched forth and took Elsa's hand and turned her around "I can see where that would be a little traumatizing." Elsa smiled with tears in her eyes, "Come with me" Ignus said dragging Elsa off farther into the woods. They were now about a mile from the village, Ignus finally stopped, "Let it go" he said "Push your limits" Elsa smiled. First she lifted her hands to the sky with palms up and an ice tree grew in the middle of the forest, She smiled then waved her ands around with her palms down and and ice flowers sprouted and bloomed. Then she pushed her palms to the sky once more and the ice turned into snow and flew up into the sky. Elsa bit her lower lip as she built things with her imagination, every time she succeeded she pushed to something harder. Ignus whopped and cheered. After at least an hour Elsa and Ignus rode back to Arendelle on a sort of rainbow of ice. "Elsa" Anna cried when she saw her sister's head pop out of a pile of snow. "poof" Ignus landed next to her spraying snow everywhere. The two girls giggled, and hugged. Ignus popped up from the snow pile and watched the girls "You must be Anna" he said as they pulled away. "I am, and you are?" Anna asked. "Ignus" he said. Anna looked at Elsa with a big grin on her face that clearly stated "I see how it is" Elsa smiled. "Come inside" Elsa invited Ignus after climbing out of the pile. "I would be delighted to!" he said.

The girls showed him around the castle, had him stay for dinner, breakfast the next day, introduced him to Kristoff, and had the two for a couple of days, then Ignus said he had to go and after lunch then Elsa escorted him to the gate. (Anna was busy helping Kristoff). "So"Elsa said tucking some hair behind her ear, looking at the ground, smiling, and feeling awkward. "ya" Ignus said looking just as nervous as Elsa, after a pause he suddenly burst out "Can I see you again some time?" Elsa stopped starring at the ground, to look into his eyes. "any time" she said "thank you for helping me"

"Anytime" he said smiling. There was another long silence. Then Ignus suddenly leaned forward and kissed Elsa on the cheek, before running across the bridge to look back "Elsa smiled at him, blushing and waved. He smiled and waved back, before starting on his journey home.


End file.
